


Dealing With It

by NoodlyBoo22



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lotta Tord mentions, alcohol mention, im sure youve all learned this by now, more hurt than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlyBoo22/pseuds/NoodlyBoo22
Summary: Based of a drawing I saw on tumblr. The End took a toll on everyone, but Edd tries a new way of dealing with it. His friends dont enjoy it.





	Dealing With It

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm back from the dead! I'm not really active in the Eddsworld fandom anymore, except for talking to my best friend @BillieBunnie about it/her stories. But I found this in my stories. I wanted to find the image that inspired this story, but I raked tumblr, and google, and everywhere but couldn't find it!! So here it is. If you see the drawing in the future, or have seen it, you'll understand. Have fun, and as always, the tear mops are to your right. <3

    "I thought we were friends?"

    "Why would I need friends when I have this?"

    Edd couldn't breathe as tears began forming in his eyes. He came home to find the house half destroyed, and his friend.....or who he thought was his friend flying a giant gun-wielding robot, shooting at the wreckage. Before he knew it, the robot slowly turned towards him, before saying one more thing. 

    "Goodbye old friends."

    Before Edd could even attempt to speak, the robot raised its arm and shot a missile directly at him and Matt, who was standing next to him. 

    He jolted awake, drenched in a cold sweat. The same nightmare for months. Six to be exact. Six months since their "friend" betrayed their trust and destroyed their home. No matter how much time had passed, Edd wasn't going to get over it anytime soon. He trusted Tord. Let him back in their house with open arms, unquestioning. Tears began to fall as Edd wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.  How could he be so weak? So....so....stupid? He needed a cola. He rose from his bed, picking up his hoodie from the back of the nearby chair, and put it on. The warmth of the fabric was comforting, despite his sweating not too long before. Edd slowly opened his door, making sure everyone else was asleep. 'What time is it?' He wondered, looking over at the clock on his nightstand. 6:43. 'More sleep than I've gotten lately. ' he thought to himself as he shuffled down the hallway. His sleep schedule was thrown off from the nightmares. Matt and Tom were worried about him, but he tried to convince them he was fine. He knew he wasn't though. 

    He always stayed up as long as possible until he crashed. He knew he was going to have  _some_ sort of nightmare, he just wanted to avoid bothering his friends with his problems. It wasn't their job to worry about him. He could handle this.....couldn't he? 

    He turned the corner into the kitchen, not turning on the light, seeing as Tom and Matt were sleeping on the couch. The two had spent almost every night at Edd's apartment since learning about his nightmares and "updated" sleep schedule. They couldn't help but worry over him, and even though Edd didn't like it much, he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he had the two best friends in the world. Two best friends. He began thinking about Tord again, leaning against the counter. The pain that usually came with those memories returned.  The lump in his throat, the tightening of his chest, and the tears that always followed without fail. Edd took some deep breaths, and wiped away the tears before opening the fridge. Pushing the night's carryout boxes aside, he found the cola. And something else. Tom's flask, haphazardly shoved in the fridge, shone in the yellow light. Edd eyed it curiously. Why  _did_ Tom drink? Whenever he asked, he was always given a different answer. But one lingered in the back of Edd's mind, echoing.

    "It makes things easier to deal with."

    Edd shivered, still standing in front of the open fridge. He  _was_ dealing with some serious nightmares. Maybe it would make it easier to sleep? Edd took a deep breath and grabbed the flask, feeling the cold, smooth metal under his hand, and hearing the liquid slosh around inside. He opened the flask, being as quiet as possible, and took a large gulp. It tasted awful, and burned going down his throat. He got a glass of water, but the taste was still there. A few moments later, his stomach began to feel warm. A tingling sensation began to rise in his chest, and spread through his body. Edd decided that it wasn't that bad, and sat down, taking a few more drinks out of the flask. But slowly, a different feeling came into Edd's mind. Sadness. It was just so easy....to just....become apathetic. Edd heard shuffling on the couch, and realized his friends might be waking up soon. But they wouldn't want to see him like this. He needed to go to his room.....No. He needed to hide, so they cant take the flask. So they can't take the strange comfort he feels by feeling......nothing. 

    He got up from the chair, world tilting. He needed to hide. He needed to keep it together. He closed the flask and stumbled into the living room. He turned his head towards the hallway. He decided the closet was good. He shuffled in there silently, closing the door behind him. He shakily slid down onto the floor, leaning against the wall. He felt something lumpy underneath him. He felt the familiar fabric. It was his old hoodie.....the one from  **that** day. He could still faintly smell the smoke. No matter how many times he washed it, the scent still lingered. It brought back memories best left forgotten, and Edd's alcohol induced misery had something to latch onto. Tears began forming as quickly as the lump in his throat, as he heard his friends voices. Edd let the hoodie drop, clutching tightly to the flask as he heard quiet footsteps move slowly down the hall. Matt, he knew, as Tom didn't care about being quiet or careful. As he was thinking about the eyeless man, Edd heard the fridge open. Tom was probably looking for the flask, but before he could think about how it was really early for drinking (ironically), he was quickly distracted by the sound of footsteps rushing back down the hall, much quicker this time. 

    Edd wasn't paying much attention as he pulled his knees closer to him, and continued sobbing. He was thinking about how he lost his house, his "friend", his peace of mind, and so much changed. But he didnt lose the two people that cared about him since the beginning. Yet the thoughts still lingered in his mind. What if they left? What if Edd was too much? What if they were lying too? He shouldn't think these things, but his mind couldn't help but wonder. Stranger things have happened, and that just made the anxiety worse. The pain  _worse._ The nightmares  ** _worse._** He could barely make out the words from the living room, "Where", "Edd", and "Flask". But he didn't care. Nobody should care. Tord sure didn't.

    Without realizing it, Edd failed to muffle a sob, causing silence in the living room. Edd only noticed the lack of voice and assumed they were searching outside of the apartment. He shakily got to his knees and opened the closet door as silently as possible. He stood up and lightly stumbled into the wall. Turning and shutting the door, he looked into the living room. Matt and Tom were standing there, Matt covering his mouth, and Tom holding his arm, unsure of what to do. Before Edd could blink, Matt rushed over to him, picking him up, and placed him onto the couch. Tom ran into the bedroom, then into the kitchen, bringing back a bottle of water, tissues, and a blanket. Edd sat there, cleaning his face up, as Tom wrapped him in the blanket and gently took the flask from his hand, meanwhile Matt was putting on a movie for them to watch. Before Edd knew it, he was warm and sandwiched between his two best friends, as they silently hugged him, one lightly playing with his hair. He didn't notice which one it was, as he found himself drifting off into what would be the first peaceful, dreamless sleep in months. He had the best friends in the world, and they weren't leaving him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank god for autofill. I got halfway through his damn thing, and closed my browser, but my phone saved most of it in the word log. Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry if you're in pain, but you can check out my girl @BillieBunnie for some sweet and generally awesome, not shattering fics. Love you guys <3


End file.
